Papa Shinobi
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: se imaginan al mejor ninja de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, criando solo a su hija? pues si no lo hacen, entren y lean este fic, se parece algo a la pelicula he ahi el titulo chafa qe me idee. CAPITULO CUATRO LEMON, GOMEN NE!
1. Chapter 1

**PAPA SOLTERO**

_Bueno esta es otra hist__oria que se me ocurrió cuando acababa de ver la película que titula y da la idea a este fic, ¿se imaginan a Kakashi criando solo a una hija? Bueno si no lo hacen lean este fic! Sayo_

_Mariam._

-Vamos Rin uno mas, ven vamos… -decía Tsunade a una Rin sudorosa y jadeante –será mejor que pujes o Kakashi se nos va a desmayar aquí.

El solo alcanzo a gruñir en respuesta, no tenia asco de todo lo que estaba viendo, simplemente no podía saber como los demás padres están tan tranquilos cuando sus mujeres están dando a luz.

"-bueno tal vez sea por que sus mujeres si son normales" –pensó para calmarse un poco, al tiempo en que Rin volvía a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

Era extraño como todo esto había iniciado, no se puede decir que los demás ninjas pensarían que son el uno para el otro, de lo contrario se llevaban como el perro y el gato o Konohagakure y Sunakagure, a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo. Pero todo puede suceder tras una noche de varias copas, donde a la mañana siguiente despertaron uno al lado del otro, a Rin si le importaba a Kakashi no, puesto que con esta noche se había dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por su compañera, entonces iniciaron una relación en el máximo secreto posible, escondiéndose de todos, cuidando que nadie viera las marcas que se dejaban, cuidando que nadie viera como cada noche uno de ellos no dormía en su departamento.

Obviamente que su relación "secreta" (ya casi todo el Konoha sabia que ellos dos eran amantes) iba a dar un giro espeluznante con la noticia de que Rin estaba embarazada, en su vida Hatake Kakashi se había encontrado tan feliz como aquella vez, tanto que se caso con ella casi al día siguiente, tanto que aceptaba sin rechistar tener que llevarla a sus citas con la ginecóloga, aguantar todos sus cambios de hormonas y claro cumplir con todos sus antojos y que antojos ya que cerca de el quinto mes le entro un deseo sexual que Kakashi no podía seguir con el ritmo de su amada.

Y ahora estaba ahí en ese hospital, esperando que su primogénito viniera al mundo, claro que como todo papa primerizo estaba convertido en un manojo de nervios vivientes.

-¡uno mas, Rin! ¡Ya lo puedo ver! – Exclamaba Tsunade –bien, ya viene…

Kakashi cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar un potente grito de Rin y entonces ese grito se transformo en un llanto, no esperen… no se transformo, el llanto se sumo al grito mudo de Rin.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y pudo ver a un bulto ensangrentado en las manos de Tsunade, una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro del shinobi y casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

-Es una niña, Rin, es una niña… -le dijo Kakashi acercándose a ella y besándole la frente –tenemos una niña.

Pero Rin no parecía escucharlo, tenía la mirada perdida y aun conservaba una ligera expresión de dolor, entonces perdió el poco color que le quedaba.

-Demonios… hay hemorragia… -le dijo Tsunade y le entrego la bebe a Shizune –Rin, escúchame, no te duermas…

Kakashi se quedo al lado de Rin, así que no podía ver que era lo que Tsunade-Sama le hacia a ella, pero observar el rostro lleno de angustia de la rubia era mucho peor. Rin se fue haciendo más débil y más débil, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y le quedaba muy poco color hasta que al fin, se desmayo.

-Rin… -mascullo Kakashi, zarandeándola ligeramente -¡RIN!

-kuso…kuso… -repetía Tsunade sin parar, haciéndole algo a ella,

-la presión baja –dijo Shizune, tomándole los signos vitales.

-¡por Dios… Rin…no me dejes! –exclamo Kakashi, tapándose la boca con una mano y apretando fuertemente el hombro de ella.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Sal de aquí! –Grito Tsunade, con el chakra verde en su mano, aun concentrada en Rin -¡necesito suturar! –le grito a Shizune que se movía a cada rato de un lado para otro de la habitación.

A empujones dos o más enfermeras lo sacaron de la habitación y le cerraron la puerta en la nariz.

Se dio la media vuelta mesandose con fuerza el cabello ante la mirada atonita de Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y Anko

-Kakashi –murmuro Kurenai, acercándose lentamente a el -¿ocurre algo?

-ella… ella… -logro decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz, se mordió el puno y respiro ruidosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió con Rin-san? –Le pregunto Anko situándose a lado de Kurenai-¿esta…?

-no controlaron la hemorragia… no se que mas paso… -se escucho decir y se sentó en un sillón, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

-Kakashi… -lo llamo la voz de Tsunade-Sama varias horas después, saliendo de la habitación con toda la ropa manchada de sangre y la frente perlada por el sudor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta ella? –le pregunto poniéndose rápidamente de pie, al igual que todos los que lo acompañaban.

-ella… -suspiro largamente y le puso una mano en el hombro –después de la hemorragia… tuvo un paro cardiaco… al parecer ya tenia problemas y con el esfuerzo del parto estas se agravaron mas…

-pero ella esta bien ¿verdad? –inquirió Kakashi interrumpiendo a Tsunade.

-Temo que no Kakashi –suspiro la Tsunade, Kakashi instintivamente la tomo por los hombros –no logro sobrevivir.

-¿segura? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa –es que… no… no puede… ¡no! –se alejo de ella con una mano en la boca y los hombros ligeramente temblorosos. –¿Por qué…? Ella no… no…

Se desplomo en una silla, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

El dolor era inaguantable, Kakashi permaneció clavado en su lugar mirando fijamente al suelo, se negaba a procesar a información ¿Cómo era posible que ella había dejado de existir?

Eso no tenia sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que una de las mejores Ninjas medico, una Ninja que había soportado de todo, había muerto con el solo hecho de traer al mundo a un bebe?

Una suave mano se poso en su hombro, el la aparto con rudeza, la única persona que podía tocarlo de esa manera era su Rin…

-¡ELLA TIENE QUE VOLVER! –grito Kakashi, apretándose con mas fuerza el pelo -¡Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento va a despertar, Rin no se rinde tan fácilmente…!

-Kakashi… -murmuraron varias voces a la vez.

-¡No…! ¡No…! ¡Ella no me puede dejar así! –sonaba realmente dolido, muy apenas y los sollozos dejaban que sus palabras se entendieran –dije…que la protegería…que…lo jure…Obito…primero te traicione amándola…no…la iba a proteger…no debí de haberme enamorada de ella –mascullo, aun con la cara enterrada en las manos.

Escucho unos pasos más débiles y unos gorgoritos provenientes de alguien que no podía ser adulto…entonces debían ser…

Alzo la cabeza tan rápido que la habitación se torno en una mancha borrosa, ahí estaba la joven Shizune, sosteniendo en sus manos un bulto envuelto en una manta rosa.

-eso…es… -murmuro, poniéndose de pie.

-Curiosamente, los muertos siempre nos dejan algo de ellos –dijo Tsunade, tomando a la bebe en sus brazos –y en este caso…

Kakashi se acerco lentamente a la voluptuosa mujer, aun las lagrimas brillaban en su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se fijo en ese bultito que era su hija, y en efecto, era su hija por el pequeño mechón parado de pelo gris/plateado de el, pero lo demás, la nariz, los ojos, la forma en que se le arrugaba la frente cuando hacia ademanes de querer romper a llorar, era justo igual a su amada Rin.

Tsunade se la entrego y Kakashi la tomo como si fuera algo de cristal o una bomba que pudiese explotar en cualquier instante, la bebe sonrío al sentir las manos de su padre y con esa sonrisa se le arrugó el corazón y una lagrima mojo la frente de la bebe.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre…daré mi vida por ti…mi vivo recuerdo de Rin…mi lentejita adorada… -le susurro, besándole con delicadeza la frente –te amo tanto…Kioku.(*)

XxXxX

**Buuaaa!! Mi propio capitulo ****haciéndome llorar!!**

**Jeje espero y os haya gustado, jeje si soy algo mala, pero espero que este fic este tierno y así…tipo la película.**

**Por cierto Kioku= recuerdo. Si intenten imaginarse a Rin de bebe pero con el pelo plateado de Kakashi (ah y que me conste que con la misma forma, aclaro- solo de bebe xD)**

**Sayo!**

**Ushi-Chan (jeje es el nuevo apodo que las locas de mis amigas me pusieron por mi aficcion a Sohma Hatsuharu y las vacas, en especial Cowco! Aahhh mejor dejo de hablar de vacas por que me vuelvo loca!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**CUATRO ANIOS DESPUES**_

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día en la escuela! –Le grito una vocecita, despertándolo algo sobresaltado -¡prometiste que me llevarías!

-Lo se, Kioku, lo se… -le dijo Kakashi con un gran suspiró.

La niña salio corriendo y se perdió en cuanto dio vuelta al pasillo, Kakashi dio un gran bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama, hacia menos de tres horas que había llegado de misión y como era obvio, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y para acabarla, hoy tenia que hacer el examen de admisión para su nuevo equipo ¿Por qué siempre se le tenia que juntar todo?

Cuando entro a la cocina, su hija ya estaba desayunando, se le quedo un momento observándola, como casi todos los días, en efecto, se estaba convirtiendo en la viva imagen de Rin, al pensar esto, sintió una leve sensación de vacío, así que sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese sentir.

-Bien ¿segura que ya estas lista? Por que a mi no me molestaría llevarte en un año o mas… -le dijo el, le dolía que ya tan pronto se encaminara en algo que era tan peligroso y apasionante a la vez: el camino Shinobi.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿verdad? –le dijo ella, alargando la ultima silaba de la ultima palabra y poniéndose las manos en la cintura, una actitud que había visto que Kurenai hacia cuando quería lograr algo. –si tu entraste a la academia a los tres años… yo ya me pase por uno…

-si –le dijo el, tomándola en brazos y también alargando la ultima silaba, imitándola –pero ¿crees que te quiera dejar ir, si eres mi princesita?

-¿la mas bella?

-De todas las aldeas y países –le dijo el, besándole la nariz. –te quiero mucho, Kioku.

XxXxXxX

-¡Ey! ¿Apoco ya vas a la escuela, Kuku-Chan? –le dijo Gai a Kioku cuando ya iban hacia la academia, Kakashi llevaba la nariz a unos cuantos centímetros de su adorado libro "Icha Icha Paradise"

-Gai…cuantas veces te he dicho que no la llames 'Kuku-Chan" –le dijo Kakashi, sin separar la vista de su libro.

-¿y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que no leas eso enfrente de mi Kuku-Chan? –le dijo Gai a su vez y Kioku rió –mi eterno rival… ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

-No pasa nasa, Gai-Kun –dijo la niña, con una enorme sonrisa –Yo se muy bien con que debo de jugar y con que no… ¡_It's all okay_!

-Bueno ¿y a ti quien te enseño ingles? –le pregunto Kakashi, algo asombrado a su hija.

-¡Anko-Chan! –Dijo ella ensanchando mas la sonrisa –aunque se le escapo una palabra que no entendí del todo bien… -dijo cambiando la cara de repente a contrariedad –dijo algo así como _"fuck m…"_

-KIOKU –grito Kakashi, sobresaltándola y de paso a Gai también, solo una risita a modo de disculpa –gomen, gomen, Kio, no vuelvas a decir eso…digo…-cerro los ojos pensando en como decirle que esa era una "mala palabra", se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y Gai empezó a desternillarse de risa –escucha, cariño, ahí…hummm...…ciertas palabras que pueden herir a la gente y eso tu lo sabes ¿cierto? –La niña asintió –bien…esas palabras que, Anko dice son ese tipo de palabras… entonces…

-¡¡Lo lamento, papi!! –Grito la niña, derramando unas gruesas lagrimas y echándole los brazos al cuello – ¡yo no quise decir eso! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

-No pasa nada, Kioku –le dijo Kakashi, levantándola del suelo intentando no poner los ojos en blanco ante la cara de Gai –se que eres buena niña…

-¡Ey yo! Kakashi, Gai, Kioku –saludo una voz femenina y Kakashi temió que fuera Anko y…, en efecto era Anko -¿Qué te paso, Kio?

-arr… Kioku, ¿por que no te vas adelantando? Vas a llegar tarde.

-Sip, papi –dijo la niña y salio corriendo.

-¡Ey, Kuku-Chan, espérame! –le grito Gai y en un segundo la alcanzo.

En cuanto ellos dos se quedaron solos, Kakashi la miro duramente y la joven sonrió de forma automática.

-Deja de decir esas cosas frente a la niña –le dijo Kakashi, empezando a caminar.

-yo no he dicho nada –reprocho Anko –solo hablo como se me da mi gana.

-Si, pero generas las dudas generales en una niña de cuatro años –le dijo Kakashi, volviendo a abrir su libro.

-Oye, Hatake, hablando de Kioku –le dijo Anko, cambiando el tema –me pregunto que por que no tenia madre…

-Oh Dios… -suspiro el, parándose en seco y bajando el libro con la mirada súbitamente triste -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Ella sabe perfectamente que su madre se fue con los demás Hokages –le dijo Anko, parándose enfrente de el –lo que no sabe, es por que no estas con alguien, por que no estas enamorado de alguien.

-¿en serio eso te dijo? –Le pregunto, algo aliviado –pero…

-yo también estoy de acuerdo con la Kioku –dijo Anko, abriendo un poco su gabardina –ya es hora de que salgas con alguien…

-Anko…ya hablamos de esto… -le dijo el, apartándola ligeramente –mi corazón siempre a sido de Rin y siempre lo será.

-Solo bromeaba –se excuso ella –bien, te dejo, tengo que irme de misión.

-¿tan rápido tienes misión? Acabas de regresar junto conmigo –le pregunto Kakashi

-Ni te me alborotes, que el Hokage va a mandar llamarte en cuanto dejes a Kioku-Chan en la Academia. Surgio una misión rango A y quiere que tu la dirijas "¡oh maravilloso ANBU!"

-Pero…hoy el tengo que hacer el…rayos. –mascullo y echo a andar en dirección hacia la Academia Ninja, ahora con menos ánimos de los que llevaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Tres ****días después…**

Un Ninja desconocido entro al aula, donde los niños intentaban resolver un problema "difícil" de dirección de shurikens, ninguno de los niños le había prestado atención, tal solo Kioku, el Ninja precia algo apurado y con… ¿dolor? ¿O tristeza? Era algo muy difícil de describir para ella.

Se acerco a Kurenai-Sensei y le susurro algo en el oído, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-Niños…sigan trabajando…mandare a Iruka para que venga con ustedes. –Dijo algo entrecortadamente –Hatake Kioku-Chan –la llamo, la niña alzo la vista del papel con algo de miedo –Ven conmigo, deprisa –le ordeno.

Kioku se levanto aun con miedo, y se acerco a Kurenai-Sensei, que la tomo de una mano, le temblaba ligeramente y no caminaba con seguridad.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurenai-Sensei? –le pregunto Kioku cuando salieron al pasillo.

-Cariño… -suspiro Kurenai, nunca había sido buena con los niños pequeños –tenemos que ir al hospital…

-¡pero no estoy enferma! –exclamo Kioku, parándose en seco –odio los hospitales…

-No es por ti…querida… -volvió a suspirar y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura –tu sabes que tu padre estaba de misión ¿verdad? –El miedo se plasmo con mas intensidad en su rostro –Kio-Chan, hirieron a tu a Kakashi en combate, esta my grave…

Los ojos color chocolate de Kioku se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente y echo a correr, seguida de Kurenai, en su corta vida había recibido una tan mala noticia, así es que no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, salvo llorar y correr, tan solo correr.

_**Emmm…demasiado **__**trágico… ¡¡no mi redacción esta de lo peor!! Je pero bueno, espero estar guiando esta historia hacia el lado correcto.**_

_**Je yo dije que no iba a tener parejas ni lemon ni nada pervertido, pero pues…estamos hablando del Ninja que Copia (por las perversidades) y…bueno si, en este capitulo me salio algo de AnkoKaka (eso quiere decir que a Anko le gusta Kakashi y a el no, buaaa que desgraciado! Bueno, de hecho no xD) **_

_**Ahora hablemos de las otras historias, ya **__**están en proceso! Me acabe los capítulos muy rápido y ahora tengo que planearlos bien, esta historia por razones extrañas ya estaba escrita, solo que no la quería subir por su parecido a la película, pero…creo que la podré cambiar xD.**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Los quiere…**_

_**Ushi-Chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

--**3**--

Anko suspiro, seguida de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, Kioku se rebullo un poco en las piernas de Anko.

-Hatake Kakashi –anuncio una enfermera los cuatro alzaron las cabezas, Anko zarandeo un poco a Kioku.

-¿Cómo esta mi eterno rival? –pregunto Gai y Kioku se puso de pie.

-Bien, bueno, en lo que se puede decir –dijo la enfermera –tiene varias costillas rotas, una contusión en la cabeza y una severa herida causada por algún tipo de jutsu en la parte baja de la espalda, pero se recuperara.

-¿puedo pasar a ver a mi papi? –pregunto Kioku viendo a la enfermera con los ojitos llorosos.

-Claro, cariño… -respondió la enfermera con una cariñosa sonrisa –ustedes también pueden pasar.

Todos los jonin amigos del Ninja que Copia avanzaron en fila india hacia la habitación de Kakashi, Kioku temblaba ligeramente, tomada de la mano de Gai.

Kioku entro con miedo, su padre estaba conectado a muchas maquinas, incluido una respirador, la maquina que media el ritmo de su corazón lo hacia lento y pausadamente, ella derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mas y sollozo levemente, Anko le dio un leve empujo en la espalda.

-no pasa nada, amor –dijo Kakashi, girando la cabeza con dificultad hacia ella, para que no cayera la sabana que cubría su rostro, en vez de la mascara –ven…necesito tenerte cerca…

Kioku corrió hacia la cama de su padre, sin poder dejar de llorar y como pudo se sentó en la cama, abrazándolo, Kakashi gimió un poco.

-Cariño, cuidado –le dijo, jalando aire con fuerza, le dio un beso en la frente y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿te duele?

-Algo, pero contigo aquí…todo mejora, tienes el efecto de tu madre –dijo el y Kioku soltó una risita, acompañada con un hipido –no te preocupes…

-no me dejes…no quiero estar sola –sollozo dándole unos ligero golpes en el cuello –te quiero mucho…

-Ey, ey, Kio, no me voy a ir a ningún lado –le dijo Kakashi, acariciándole el pelo -¿piensas que voy a dejar lo único bien que he hecho en toda mi vida?

Kakashi se le quedo viendo unos instantes, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta crecía, jadeo para compensar eso y en eso carraspeo otra voz, eran sus compañeros de trabajo.

-err… Gai, ¿puedes llevar a Kioku afuera?

-claro, ven Kuku-Chan.

-no me hagas refunfuñar cuando estoy mal herido… -dijo Kakashi en un gruñido y los demás rieron.

Cuando Gai salio con Kioku, Anko, Kurenai y Asuma se acercaron a el, con aire escrutante y algo nerviosos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sacaste a Kio-Chan? –le pregunto Anko, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo, sabia lo que le ocurriría si de por error se veía su rostro. Tres semanas en el hospital y ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

-No creo que…pueda seguir cuidando de Kioku –dijo Kakashi con seriedad y los tres fruncieron el entrecejo –no quería decir esto enfrente de Gai ni de ella…pero…ser padre y un shinobi poderoso y odiado…no…no son congruentes una con la otra.

-¿Y vas a dejarla por eso? –Le pregunto Kurenai, con cada palabra cargada de odio –eso es demasiado irresponsable de tu parte, Kakashi.

-¿Piensas que la voy a dejar? –pregunto Kakashi, volteando a verla, incrédulo, la sabana resbalo un poco -¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije, Kurenai?

-Kakashi, es obvio que nadie te entiende lo que quieres decir –intervino Asuma al ver que la portadora de los ojos rojos fruncía el entrecejo.

-Kioku necesita de alguien…

-¿y que nosotros estamos pintados, Hatake? –Le espeto Anko –sabes que la queremos como si fuera nuestra.

-De hecho ustedes están en la misma posición que yo, ustedes saben como lo que paso con el cuarto Hokage y su esposa… -suspiro –Kioku necesita una madre, que este siempre ahí para ella. En caso de que todos nosotros faltemos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes y después Anko soltó una carcajada sonora, y Kakashi la miro, sin entender.

-¿y piensas conseguirle a quien? ¿A una civil a la que no ames? –dijo, agarrandose el estomago, desternillándose de risa.

-yo no necesito amarla, de hecho, será como una niñera, Kio tiene que quererla y con eso basta. –dijo seriamente.

-¿y vas a solicitar audiciones? –bromeo Asuma, también sonriendo –Kakashi, olvídate de eso, Kio siempre te va a tener a ti o a nosotros.

-Pero de todos modos, necesita de alguien… –dijo Kakashi con terquedad y moviendo negativamente con la cabeza.

-Kakashi, no lo digas como si planearas suicidarte –lo cortó Anko, olvidando por completo su risita alegre –y no seas tan terco. Si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos, pero no creo que Kio-Chan quiera a alguien mas que tu. Mejor…date unas vacaciones y pasa tiempo con ella, no se, váyanse al País del mar…

-Por lo mínimo tres shinobi intentan asesinarme en ese país –la interrumpió Kakashi.

-Bueno, no te vayas a ningún lado y punto, pero pasen más tiempo juntos. Aun recuerdo cuando era bebe –dijo Kurenai y soltó una risita tonta –una vez llegaste tarde a una junta que teníamos con Hokage-Sama y llegaste con Kioku…

-Dios, creo que Sandaime me hubiera asesinado de no ser por que le tiene mucho cariño a mi hija –dijo Kakashi, sonriendo levemente.

-¡pero cuando le vomito fue de lo mas genial! –exclamo Asuma y los tres soltaron la carcajada –no se como mi padre pudo ser tan pacifico con ella y con Konohamaru no.

-Kioku tiene el don de su madre de hacer que a cualquiera le agrade… -dijo Kakashi, tocándose las costillas que le dolían por la risa.

-si…y Rin mas a ti ¿ne? ¿ne? –le dijo Anko, dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro.

-Sobre todas las cosas –respondió el, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Kakashi…tu rostro –dijo Kurenai, al que se resbalara de plano la sabana y Anko se quedara como conejito lampareado –Dios…me pregunto si a Ku-Chan se le escapara como eres.

-Para todas su padre es como un príncipe.

-Pues tú serias un Dios –dijo Kurenai.

-¿ósea que tu ya conocías su rostro? –preguntaron Asuma y Anko a la vez.

-Dejemos que esa historia se vaya descubriendo poco a poco –dijo Kurenai y salio de la habitación.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco y Anko se despidió de el con un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Etto… o.O''**_

_**Jiji quedo algo raro, creo que ni las miles de sodas que me tome me sirvieron u.u**_

_**Bueno pero yo no soy la que decido si no ustedes, espero que los próximos capítulos me salgan bien.**_

_**Ustedes saben, Kioku no quiere a nadie más de madre que Sakura, Kurenai o Anko, ¿Kakashi que hará para complacer los deseos de su niña?**_

_**En otros capítulos Kioku descubrirá a su padre en una situación un tanto incomoda y le pone un reto a cambio de que no diga nada, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Kioku?**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Ushi-Marie-Chan (OjO Marie es la gatita de los Aristogatos y me gane ese nombre por un día llevar mi enorme moño rosa en mi cuello…todo por neko-Chan -.- (Temii-Chan-. KIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Papa Shinobi

Capitulo cuatro

Kakashi no estaba muy seguro de que su plan funcionaria con su hija, ya que, en su vida había conocido a otras mujeres que no fueran Anko y Kurenai y claro que ella jamás decía que permitiría que su "príncipe" se casaría con ellas, pero aun así, Kakashi decidió hacerlo, por el bien de Kioku.

-¡Hola Kakashi! –lo saludo Anko cuando el estaba leyendo su libro en la estación Jonin –me alegra que ya aprendiste a no leer esa basura enfrente de Kio-Chan.

-Créeme que Kioku jamás sabrá sobre lo que trata este libro –le respondió Kakashi sin apartar la vista de la pagina.

-Pero que tal cuando crezca –soltó una risita –ya me la imagino pregonando en todas las calles " ¡Mi papá es un pervertido, mi papá es un pervertido!" aunque claro que ya toda la aldea sabe que eres un pervertido de porra.

-creo que te refieres a como era antes de conocer a Rin –le respondió el, aun sin levantar la vista.

-eres un pervertido con el simple hecho de leer los libros que Jiraya-Sama escribio -le dijo Anko, arrancándole el libro de las manos –tan solo escucha esto… -se aclaro la garganta y abrió el libro por una pagina que Kakashi había marcado –_Entonces, le beso apasionadamente, no le importaba que estuvieran casi al aire libre, tan solo la beso, después la tomo en sus brazos y llevo una de sus manos al… para después… _-bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro durante las ultimas palabras y se sentó, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas, Kakashi, vio con extrañeza como cruzaba las piernas y seguía leyendo, ahora en silencio -¡ja! –Exclamo de repente, sobresaltándolo -¡ahora se por que lo haces!

-¿el que? –pregunto Kakashi sin entender.

-lees estos libros por que no puedes estar con una mujer, así que solo te basas en la pornografía pura y las mujeres de papel –le dijo ella en un volumen de voz que a Kakashi no le pareció apropiado para hablar de ese tema, y sobre todo de el. –eres patético.

-Oye, con el hecho de que hace cuatro años y medio que no tengo sexo con nadie, no significa que sea patético, se podría decir que en la adolescencia cubrí todas mis necesidades –le respondió el en un susurro.

-¡cuatro años sin sexo! –Exclamo Anko y varios los voltearon a ver – ¿y has sobrevivido a base de esta basura de libros?

-Anko…baja la voz –le suplico, poniéndose de pie –por cierto, esa fue mi decisión y cuando críes solo a una hija, créeme que no vas a tener tiempo de andar coqueteando ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, tengo que ir por Kioku.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-vamos, Kio, ya voy tarde para entrenar –le dijo el, tomándola en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿te vas a comportar verdad?

-Siempre lo hago –le dijo ella, componiendo una sonrisa tierna y a Kakashi se le derritió el corazón –Papi ¿tu nuevo equipo tampoco va a aprobar el examen que les haces?

-vaya, vaya, vaya, tu estas mas informada que el mismo Hokage –le dijo Kakashi, acomodándole ligeramente el fleco –lo bueno de este equipo, es que si paso…aunque son algo…bueno, lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

-¿y no será mejor que cuando los vea? –pregunto ella.

-pues…puede ser.

Siguieron caminando, conversando acerca de cómo Kioku la había pasado en la Academia Ninja, Kakashi le daba algunos consejos a su hija de cómo poder ganarse a los profesores, aunque claro, recibió una buena reprimenda por parte de su hija, lo que ocasiono que Kakashi tuviera un ataque de carcajadas que todavía no se le pasaba cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! –escucho que una voz grito.

-Kio, bájate unos segundos…que demonios, no llegue tan tarde –le dijo y la deposito en el suelo, después metió las manos en los bolsillos y se topo con el hijo de su Sensei, y desgraciadamente, el alumno mas irritante que pudo haber existido.-Naruto, no me puedes decir que llegue tarde, por que eso es una absoluta mentira.

-no, de hecho fue un milagro que llegara temprano –le respondió el, con una ancha sonrisa, acariciándose la nuca y Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco, Kioku rió por lo bajo –lo que quería preguntar es… ¿Por qué trae a una niña al entrenamiento?

-¡Naruto, cállate! ¡Lo que nuestro Sensei haga no es de tu maldita incumbencia! –Le grito Sakura y este se encogió un poco –Pero… ya que lo preguntas…

-bueno, chicos, si vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo –le tendió una mano a Kioku, en señal de que se acercara –ella es mi hija, Hatake Kioku.

Los tres, menos Sasuke, hicieron ademanes de saludo y Sakura fue especialmente cariñosa con ella.

-bien, muchachos, empiecen… ya saben lo de la vez pasada –les dijo, rebuscando en su bolsillo para sacar su preciado libro.

-Papi… ese niño es demasiado guapo… -le susurro la niña al oído y Kakashi se atraganto un poco.

-Kio… ¿No crees que estas un poco joven para pensar en tener novio? –le dijo, algo preocupado, pensaba que su hija le iba a dar "lata" con esas cosas unos años mas tarde –o siquiera para distinguir a alguien apuesto… -murmuro mas para si mismo –Kio, mejor has otra cosa y déjalos entrenar, recuerda que dijiste que te ibas a portar bien.

Kakashi volvió a pensar en la necesidad urgente de una madre para ella, el no estaba lo suficientemente cualificado como para saber las cosas de mujeres…bueno, se decía que podía conocer el sistema reproductor de una mujer a la perfección por sus años mozos, pero, era una cosa diferente explicar para que era cada cosa: el solo conocía dos, que claro que no podía decírselo justamente a una niña de cuatro años.

Un kunai lo hizo volver de golpe al mundo real, pensando que estaba bajo ataque, tambien saco su propio kunai y después escucho un grito de júbilo.

-¡Lo siento papi! –grito Kioku, corriendo hacia el.

-¿tu lanzaste eso? –le pregunto Kakashi, incrédulo.

-Naruto-kun me dijo como hacerlo, me dijo que tendría mejor puntería que los demás niños de mi academia –le dijo ella, bajando la vista y haciendo un agujerito en el suelo con la punta del pie -¿te hice danio?

-Si que heredaste el talento de tus padres –dijo el, tomando el kunai, viendo donde había estado el, y donde había acertado –practica con eso…pero…en un árbol ¿quieres? No es bueno entrenar con las personas, hasta que estés en batalla, claro esta.

-¿en serio me vas a dejar practicar? –le dijo la niña emocionada. –Iruka-Sensei dijo que apenas haríamos puro de no se que te teórico.

-Anda, ve –le dijo, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda –después se irguió y fue hacia donde estaba Naruto, gritándole algo a Sasuke.

-¡…y cuando creas que te pediré ayuda no lo haré! ¡Y en mi vida te volveré a pedir ayuda, Sakura-Chan es mejor que tu, ninja idiota!

-Naruto, Sasuke –los llamo Kakashi, con tono duro y los dos se encogieron –Naruto, quiero saber por que le dijiste a mi hija que me atacara con un kunai.

-yo no le dije que lo atacara a usted, yo le dije que le diera a su basura de libro, así tal vez nos pondría mas atención a nosotros. –respondió el, frunciendo el entrecejo de una forma muy graciosa.

-así que piensas que no te pongo la suficiente atención ¿eh? –le dijo y Naruto se encogió –quiero decirte que yo no soy tu padre, no me voy a andar preocupando por ti cada vez que se te antoje. Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, y eso lo sabes muy bien, Naruto, no siempre van a estar personas mayores para que te digan que tienes que hacer o como lo vas a hacer, aprende a ser independiente, el que hayas vivido solo toda tu vida no te ha enseñado nada, al igual que a ti Sasuke –se volvió hacia el apuesto chico y el bufo –en cambio a Naruto, tu eres demasiado independiente, aprende a confiar en los demas. –Kakashi se fue enredando cada vez mas, al igual que noto que lo hizo con sus alumnos e incluso Kioku –el entrenamiento termino, mañana tendremos una mision –Sasuke bufo, Sakura aplaudio y Naruto se puso a dar saltos como loco.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Kio… -la llamo quedamente su padre, la noche ya habia empezado a caer y la ninia estaba sentada en la mesa, terminando sus deberes, en esos momentos tenia la frente recargada en el libro -¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Kioku?

-mnch… -mascullo ella y Kakashi sonrio al darse cuenta que estaba dormida.

La tomo en brazos con delicadeza y cuando iba pasando por la sala alguien toco a la puerta.

-Demonios… -mascullo el, y avanzo hasta allá y como pudo, abrió la puerta, se encontro con Anko que tenia su sonrisa caracteristica en los labios, se recargaba ligeramente en la muerta y jugueteaba con sus manos, pasándolas por el estomago una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres? –le susurro.

-ay… -se llevo las manos al pecho y puso cara de corderito degollado –te ves tan tierno con tu hija asi… -le dijo tambien en un susurro, Kakashi hiso ademan de cerrarle la puerta pero ella la detuvo con una mano y la empujo, chasqueando la lengua –tsk, tsk, tsk…conmigo no Hatake…solo dejame pasar… no tardare.

-Bien, pero que sea rapido…maniana tengo que ir a una mision y necesito levantarme temprano. Sientate –le dijo y llevo a su hija a su cuarto.

Anko se sento con delicadeza en el sofa, y cruzo la pierna, paso una mano por su pelo, haciendo que su pelo luciera desarreglado pero endemoniadamente sexy, oyo que Kakashi se acerco y dio un ligero respingo para luego fingir que se estuvo comiendo las unas todo el rato.

-¿Qué quieres, Mitarashi? –le pregunto, sentandose frente a ella.

-Hacerte un favor –le dijo ella en una especia de susurro y se paso de sillon, intentando sentarse a horcajadas sobre el.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto el, con cierto temblor en la voz, hacia mucho que no tenia a una mujer asi de cerca; bajo la vista un poco y se encontro con los pechos bien formados de ella –Anko… no…

-No quiero hacer que te enamores de mi… -le dijo ella en el oido y lo lamio suavemente –solo somos dos adultos que quieren algo de sexo…y claro que sera corto, ya que tu amigito lleva sin entrenar cuatro anios o un poco mas.

-Anko… -solto una risa grave y profunda -¿estas loca? –ella se enderezo, quedando asi completamente sentada en sus piernas –creo que tanto entrenamiento o dangos ya te afecto la cabeza.

-Claro que no… es solo que me apiado de ti –le dijo, tirando levemente de su mascara –ahí cosas que las personas no pueden evitar… -su mascara bajo completamente y Kakashi se quedo inmóvil –te mueres de ganas…sabes que no intento reemplasar a Rin-San… -le dijo, pegandose mas a el, haciendo que sus senos rozaran y la piel de Kakashi se erizara –¿por favor? –le pregunto y beso sus labios.

Kakashi intento retirarse pero sintio la lengua juguetona de Anko contra sus labios y sin pensar lo que hacia abrio un poco los labios, dandole acceso total a su boca, ella lo beso hasta saciarse completamente del jugo que su boca le ofrecio, Kakashi le devolvió el beso con algo de miedo.

-Pense que ya habias perdido la experiencia –le dijo, abriendo el chaleco de el –temo que no.

Kakashi sonrio de forma sarcastica y se incorporo un poco mas, tomandola por la espalda y besando con agresividad sus labios, recordando como era aquello de hacer el amor.

-oye, se llama hacer el amor por que participan dos… -le dijo ella, cuando su gabardina callo al suelo, ella hizo lo mismo con su chaleco, e intentando tirar de su camisa hacia arriba, pero los labios de el se encontraban en esos momentos en uno de sus pezones, dandose gusto.

Kakashi saco un kunai con cuidado, intentando que ella no lo notase, ya que estaba muy a gusto cerrando los ojos y jadeando suavemente.

-¿Qué el lo que…? –mascullo, al sentir el filo de la daga, atravesando esa blusa de malla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Kakashi volvio a sus labios, arrancando de tiron esa tela que ahora les estorbaba –Hatake… -suspiro.

Kakashi la recosto sobre el sofa, situandose arriba de ella y sin perder tiempo, para que ella no perdiera el ritmo, llevo su mano hacia la intimidad de Anko, acariciandola, haciendo que ella se empezara a retorcer ligeramente y con gemidos suaves.

Iniciaron un juego de mutuo acuerdo en el que los dos luchaban por complacer al otro, rápidamente Anko tuvo su primer orgasmo, haciendo que Kakashi ahogara su gran gemido con un beso, aunque poco pudo hacer por el liquido que salio de ella, manchando el sofa.

-Lo siento por eso… -dijo ella, con un ligero temblor.

-No te preocupes…creo que va a ver mas de eso por aquí…pero guarda silencio, te recuerdo que ahí una ninia de cuatro anios en la otra habitación –le dijo, abriendo un poco mas sus piernas y se deslizo en ella, penetrandola hasta el fondo, haciendo que ahogara un grito.

-Mas…mas… -jadeo, encajando las unas con mas fuerza.

-papi ¿Qué haces? Es asqueroso

-KYAA

-KIOKU…

Soy mala, soy mala, soy mala…

AH SI LO SIENTO SI YO SE QUE DIJE QUE NO IBA A TENER LEMON…PERO…EL VICIO NO ME DEJO!

Aquí es donde entra la condición de Kioku jiji, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Kakashi se puso de pie con su rapidez distintiva, acomodo toda su ropa, mientras le lanzaba a Anko la de ella. Kioku los miro con una expresión rara en su rostro, estaba todavía entre dormida, asqueada y divertida. Cuando al fin los dos pudieron estar presentables, Kioku se cruzo de brazos y golpeteo el suelo con el pie.

-¿Por qué sospecho que lo que hicieron fue algo malo? –Pregunto Kioku, componiendo una sonrisa maléfica que desentonaba completamente con su rostro angelical –tsk, tsk, tks, tks –chasqueo la lengua –Anko-Chan ¿tienes alguna intención con mi papi?

-¿Nani? –le pregunto Anko, totalmente ofuscada.

Kakashi soltó una amarga carcajada, recordando su platica sobre el "de donde vienen los bebes" Anko puso una mirada felina y miro a Kakashi con el deseo de asesinarle con la mirada.

-Bueno, mi papi me dijo que los que se casaban o se amarían por toda la eternidad pueden hacer…lo asqueroso que ustedes estaban haciendo.

-Bueno…yo…yo… -tartamudeo Anko.

-Kioku –Kakashi la llamo con el tono de voz duro y serio –pase lo que pase, solamente no se lo digas a nadie mas.

-Bueno, me podré callar con una condición –dijo Kioku, sentándose en una silla, frente a ellos.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, en mi salón, la mayoría tienen hermanos mayores, los demás son los menores y una menor cantidad sus madres están esperando un bebe…así que…

. -No, Kioku, eso no…

-Así que, ¡quiero un hermanito! –exclamo, juntando las manos en el pecho y poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado.

-Creo que mejor yo me voy –murmuro Anko y se puso de pie, Kakashi la tomo por una mano y la volvió a sentar. –bueno…pensándolo bien.

-a…y mi nueva mami quiero que sea Kurenai-Chan, Anko-Chan…o… ¡Sakura-Chan!

-¿¡que?! –exclamo Kakashi, poniendo los ojos como platos.

-Gai-Kun me dijo que vos querías una madre para mi…y ella son las mejores candidatas…y ya que ya estuviste con Anko…no hay mejor candidata… -dijo Kioku y Kakashi y Anko siguieron con los ojos como platos –buenas noches, papi –añadió, ensanchando la sonrisa y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_¡Recuerden digan no al plagio!_

Al día siguiente, cuando Kakashi dejo a su hija en la academia, no podía lucir mas asustado, Kioku le guiñó un ojo y entro corriendo, Kakashi suspiro y en eso vio a Gai acercarse con Anko, ella dio un leve brinco, y Kakashi se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Ey, yo, Kakashi! –Lo saludo Gai y Kakashi casi quería que se abriera la tierra en esos instantes -¿Ey que tienes?

-Nada, nada…es solo que tengo algo de sueño –dijo Kakashi, rascándose la nuca, gracias a Kami que Gai no se había dado cuenta de que Anko estaba mas roja que un rábano con insolación. –anoche casi no pude dormir bien.

-Que gracioso, Anko tampoco pudo ¿ne, A-Chan? –le dijo Gai, alzando las cejas continuamente y dándole ligeros golpes con el codo.

-¡VUELVES A DECIRME A-CHAN Y TE PARTO TODA TU REVERENDA MA…!

-Anko, quieres dejar de gritar tanto –dijo Kurenai llegando hacia ellos, tenia unas profundas ojeras y se masajeaba las sienes –mi cabeza va a estallar y no estoy de humor como para soportarte –Anko se le quedo viendo extrañada.

-uy, parece que la fiesta estuvo buena para ustedes anoche –dijo Gai con una risita.

-Yo diría que mas bien lo fue para Kakashi –dijo Kurenai, algo se le fue hasta los pies a el, no recordaba que ella vivía tres apartamentos después de el –se escuchaban unos ruidos extraños… -le lanzo una mirada que le hizo retroceder varios pasos. -¿puedes decirme que significaba eso, Hatake? –aquello iba realmente mal, Kurenai nunca lo llamaba Hatake, eso solo era cosa de Anko.

-¿significar…? –tartamudeo.

-¡respóndeme ahora mismo! ¡Yo se perfectamente que esos ruidos eran gemidos, Hatake, gemidos! ¡¿Creí que ibas a recordar siempre a Rin-Chan!?

-oe, oe, oe…chotto mate… -tartamudeo Kakashi.

-¡Dijiste que solamente querías una madre para Kioku, no tu zorra personal! –le grito, acercándose a el y tomándolo por el cuello del chaleco, Gai y Anko se quedaron totalmente estupefactos. –Has defraudado completamente a Rin-San, tanto tiempo que me costo hacer que ustedes dos salieran… -ahora su tono era de compunción total. -¿Qué no recuerdas lo que me hiciste para que al fin pudieras salir con ella? Yo se que dije que no me iba a sentir utilizada y aun no lo hago, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres, nunca estuviste realmente enamorado…eso es lo que creo.

-Kakashi… -empezó a decir Gai, este tenia la cabeza gacha y tenia una pequeña lagrima, esas palabras estaban llegando al fondo de su corazón

Kakashi se remonto varios años atrás, cuando todavía era el perfecto ANBU, sin emociones, sin que absolutamente nada le interesara, sabia que era perfectamente codiciado por todas las mujeres pero eso a el realmente no le interesaba, el solo quería a una mujer, una mujer que estaba estrictamente prohibida, por lo que se tenia que consolar con cualquiera, imaginándose que entre sus brazos estaba ella, estaba Rin, su compañera, su alma gemela. Cerro loso ojos por un instante y las memorias volvieron a su mente.

.

.

.

_Caminaba por las calles del Konoha, estaba empezando a hacer algo de frío ya que la oscuridad de la noche se acercaba, habían dado toque de queda como cada día antes de que culminara la segunda guerra ninja, vio a lo lejos a la joven chuunin Kurenai acercándole hacia el, no parecía muy preocupada de que ellos dos fueran los últimos que quedaban en las calles._

_ -será mejor que os vayáis a tu casa, Kurenai –le dijo con una especie de tono aburrido. –no es seguro para…_

_ -¿Qué una mujer este afuera? ¿Acaso tu si lo estas? –le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, Kakashi se quedo estático, Kurenai siempre había sido tierna y dócil, jamás la había visto enojarse o explotar, ni siquiera utilizar fuerza, al ser usuaria del genjutsu se caracterizaba por tener esa gracilidad propia –basta ya de tomar esa actitud, Kakashi –añadió, ahora suavizando un poco el tono –vengo a hablar contigo de Rin._

_ El comentario lo pilló desprevenido y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se inundaron de rubor, Kurenai sonrió con satisfacción y se acerco mas a el, ya Kakashi había recuperado su apariencia normal e inmutable._

_ -yo se perfectamente que te gusta…_

_ -claro que no. –la interrumpió y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina._

_ -nunca intentes de engañar a una mujer, tu lo sabes perfectamente, por lo que vengo a ofrecerte un trato –le dijo, pero ahora con una mirada felina._

_ -creo que ya se lo que quieres –suspiro Kakashi –esta empezando a hacer frío, vamos a mi casa mejor._

_ Dicho esto los dos echaron a correr hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Kakashi, Kurenai parecía relajada, en cambio el estaba demasiado nervioso, casi todo el Konoha sabia perfectamente para que el se llevaba a las mujeres a su hogar, y justamente despertarían esas especulaciones con Kurenai, le rogaba al cielo para que no hubiera testigos. _

_ -muy bien, ahora si ¿Qué quieres que haga con Asuma? –le dijo Kakashi en cuanto __prendió la luz del apartamento._

_ -bien, digamos que simplemente hay que darles celos –le dijo ella, sentándose en el sillón sin preocupación alguna._

_ -pero yo no quiero nada con Rin –mintió tan natural –se supone que yo debo de protegerla, no hacerla mía._

_ -pero tu sabes perfectamente que la…amas –dijo Kurenai –Obito estaría feliz de que estuvieras con ella._

_ -No metas a Obito en esto –le dijo, quitándose el chaleco, quedándose solo con su camiseta negra si mangas (_**Dios que hombre tan sexy Kurenai!! Eres afortunada) **–_te ayudare para que Asuma este contigo, pero nada mas._

_ -Kakashi, Rin te ama, demasiado ¿Sabias eso? –le dijo Kurenai, poniéndose a espaldas de el, Kakashi cerro los ojos ese comentaría realmente le estaba doliendo, no sabia por que se engañaba a si mismo con respecto a ese sentimiento tan profundo –Y estoy segura que tu también la quieres –le susurro en el oído._

_ -Kurenai ¡deja de torturarme! –Le grito volviéndose hacia ella con brusquedad, esta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos -¡tu sabes perfectamente que fui entrenado para no sentir emoción alguna! –se deslizo hasta el suelo, Kurenai realmente sintió lastima por el –le jure…le jure a Obito…_

_ -estoy seguro que el lo __entendería –le dijo Kurenai, arrodillándose a su lado –así que acepta mi plan, estoy segura que Rin no saldrá herida y mucho menos yo._

_ -no…no –repitió Kakashi, tercamente._

_ -bueno, entonces olvida todo –le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, no parecía dolida ni nada, simplemente algo apenada –ya me las…_

_ Se quedo callada a la mitad de la frase, Kakashi la había tomado por la mano y la sostenía firmemente, Kurenai se volvió hacia el y este se puso de pie, aun sin soltara de la mano Kakashi la acerco hacia el y ella simplemente frunció el entrecejo._

_ -Por qué no empezamos nuestro plan__… ¿de esta manera? –le susurro en el oído y Kurenai se quedo completamente pasmada cuando dirigió una mano hacia su mascara y la empezó a deslizar hacia abajo –te prometo que no pasara nada que tu no quieras que pase –le dijo cuando al fin esa mascara estaba finalmente abajo. Kurenai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y coloco sus manos en aquel perfecto rostro, delineando cada uno de sus rasgos, desde aquellos finos y rojos labios hasta aquella cicatriz que llegaba a la mitad de su mejilla._

_ Simplemente Kakashi no supo que hacia, cuando Kurenai lo beso, cuando ella __asumió el control de todo y deslizo aquella camiseta fuera, dejándolo con el pecho al descubierto. No supo que hacia ni siquiera cuando los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos y pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola suspirar mas y mas a cada momento._

_ Se dio cuenta que había perdido completamente la cabeza cuando al fin estuvo haciéndole "el amor" por primera vez para ella, arrebatándole lo que bien pudo haber sido de Asuma, pero ahora el lo tenia. Por quinceava vez en su vida sexual, transformo__ a esa mujer de ojos rojos en su delicada y tierna Rin._

_000000000000000000_

_¡Seguimos con los flashbacks amigos!_

_ A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos pensó que todo había sido un sueño, se giro para quedar boca arriba y sintió una nota a su lado, era de Kurenai, por lo que le indico que no había soñado nada, en la nota solo explicaba que ella había tenido que salir temprano para que su plan funcionara, y que lo esperaba en las calles del Konoha hacia medio día._

_ Kakashi no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse alistarse y salir al __Konoha bajo un cielo nublado que amenazaba con una tormenta, tal y como la que estaba a punto de realizarse._

_ Estaba recargado contra un árbol cuando vio venir a Asuma, Kakashi no tuvo tiempo de decirle hola o algo parecido, ya que Asuma levanto su __puño y le pego un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda con tanta fuerza que Kakashi vio momentáneamente todo negro._

_ -¡como te atreves a hacer que Kurenai se convirtiera en una mas de tu montón de prostitutas personales! –le grito, tomándolo del cuello del chaleco._

_ -Espera…Asuma… -le dijo el, conservando la calma -¿Acaso estas celoso de mi?_

_ -que yo…no yo…- estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Kakashi puso el plan en marcha._

_ -Sarutobi Asuma…que malo eres mintiendo… -dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza –para empezar, simplemente Kurenai y yo tuvimos una charla en mi apartamento –bueno, si quería salvar su pellejo tendría que echar alguna que otra mentirilla piadosa. –y en segunda…no tiene nada de malo en que os guste Yuhi Kurenai, muchos están locos por ella, pero ella solamente te quiere a ti, créeme, ella me lo ha dicho…_

_ -Como es que…_

_ Kakashi sonrío y le puso una mano en el hombro, Asuma lo miro con cierto recelo pero después hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa._

_ -no te preocupes, si tu quieres a Kurenai y ahora estas cien por ciento seguro de que ella __también te quiere a ti ¿Por qué no vas tras ella?_

_ -Vaya…y yo que __pretendía asesinarte…-le dijo Asuma, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro._

_ -Gracias a Kami que no lo hiciste._

_ Asuma se fue un poco mas contento y Kakashi se relajo, de verdad agradecía su gran talento para poder mentir._

_ -¡tu eres una despreciable cucaracha! -escucho que alguien grito…desgraciadamente era la voz de Rin -¡como te atreves! ¡Como te atreves a acostarte con Kurenai! ¡Aceptaba que lo hiciera con las otras pero no con ella! ¡No con mi amiga! –Le grito y varias personas lo voltearon a ver, Kakashi, pensando en que no había mejor oportunidad que aquella la tomo por la muñeca con algo de mas fuerza y la arrastro hacia un callejón deshabitado -¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –era evidente que jamás la había visto tan furiosa consigo misma._

_ -Te amo –le __soltó a secas._

_ Rin se quedo estupefacta y después miro a Kakashi con mas recelo que nunca y al igual que Asuma, levanto la mano y le pego una bofetada que a el le dolió hasta el alma; con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas le dio otra y tras una ultima mirada de odio llena de lagrimas se alejo de el, definitivamente aquello no era lo que había planeado._

_ Pero entonces llego el bendito cumpleaños de Kurenai y, como era obvio, la portadora de los bellos ojos rojos no iba a perderse la oportunidad para armar una fiesta y así disimular un poco que Asuma y ella se comía a besos de vez en cuando._

_ Y ahí estaba el, el lobo solitario de Konoha en su papel al cien por ciento, sentado en la barra, solo y leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise con una pequeña copa de sake frente a el._

_ Un conocido perfume llego hasta su nariz y se giro, ahí estaba ella con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y se sentó a su lado, Kakashi se fijo que estaba algo pasada de copas, por lo que cerro su libro y se acerco a ella._

_ -Rin, nunca te había visto así, creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa –le dijo en el oído ya que la estruendosa música no lo dejaba comunicarse libremente._

_ -No, no, no, no –dijo Rin con una ligera risita espasmódica –tu lo que quieres es llevarme a casa para hacerme tuya… -se río un poco mas y se balanceo un poco, a continuación frunció el ceño y el pego un débil puñetazo –por tu culpa estoy así…Hatake…pff… ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas? ¿Qué acaso no pueden llegar y decírtelo de una manera más sutil? Así una no esta emborrachada como tonta, solo por que se quiere dar valor… -el sin pensar y al escuchar esas palabras, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a ella, y con un beso corto y aun sobre la mascara hincaron con esta martirizada historia de amor._

_._

_._

_._

-Hatake, sal ya se esa nube tuya y hazme caso… -la voz de Kurenai surgió de entre los recuerdos con algo de claridad, dándole a entender que de nada servia que se hundiera en ellos tal cual viejo que se arrepiente de su vida –escucha…entiendo que quieras que Kioku tenga un mejor futuro –paso la mirada a la sonrojada Anko que estaba atrás de el –pero esas no son las cosas de arreglarlo…siento que solo te acostaste con Anko por que estabas…demasiado necesitado o a lo mejor que…bueno no se… no me molesta que quieras intentarlo con Anko –Kakashi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ¿entonces por que primero lo había regañado? –lo que me molesta es que fueras primero a revolcarte con ella, y sobre todo enfrente de Kioku.

-No te preocupes por eso Kurenai –dijo Kakashi con voz potente –solamente lo hice por que soy un idiota…y creo que la familia Hatake esta mejor sin otra mujer mas…

Se giro sobre sus talones, ignorando por completo la mirada atónita de Gai, la inquisitiva de Kurenai y la decepcionada y furiosa de Anko. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente un calido y suave viento alboroto sus cabellos y lo envolvió por completo.

-_Olvídame...se feliz…_ -la suave voz resonó en sus oídos cual susurro y tal como de pronto apareció, desaprecio, sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de reaccionara ante esa bella voz que tanto lo cautivo.

* * *

………………….

_**Kya!!! No, no, no, no, en serio no se que rayos me paso, me tarde demasiado y por lo que veo creo que quedo algo flojo y sin sentido… TT___TT he de decir GOMEN NASAI, SUMIMASE, GOMEN NE! Por eso…pero bueno, espero ahora no tardarme tanto y…en el próximo capitulo pondré algo de humor, ustedes saben travesuras de una niña de cuatro años varias semanas después de este "accidente"**_

_**Esta fue…**_

._** Akkiotakugirl-sensei **_

7


	6. Aviso

_**Una sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores!!!**_

Lamento mucho decir que mi computadora esta afrontando varios problemas muy graves y por lo unico que puedo hacer es conectarme, pero no pudo ingresar a mi cuenta, por lo que ha de haber un pequeño receso para subir los capítulos, ya están listos y prometo subirlos todos de un jalon.

También vienen dos nuevas historias de KakaAnko y también se me ocurrió un one-shot lemon de Vampire Knight (_si no han visto esa serie es mejor que la vean yo no podía despegarme de la computadora en los últimos capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada!!! Miner.-. Aparte Zero le esta quitando el puesto a Hatsuharu, Shigure, Kakashi, Kankuro. Ash, no le hagan caso a esta loca… .-.) _

Bueno, espero que a todos los Senseis les vaya muy bien en este 2010 (también yo lo espero ya que en este año se dan a conocer los resultados del Quijote O.O) un saludo especial a todos mis lectores, todos los que me dejan reviews y los que siquiera de alguna vez en cuando leen mis historias.

Los quiero mucho, nunca lo olviden y ahora vuelvo a repetir GOMEN NE, SUMIMASEEEEE, GOMEN NASAI, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE, SUMIMASE *reverencia pronunciada con cada palabra*

Mata ne!!

Esta fue…

_**Akkiotakugirl-Sensei**_


	7. Chapter 7

**VI**

Que agradable era pasar un día en su casa, solo, sin nadie que lo molestara, leyendo pacíficamente su Icha Icha Paradise totalmente despatarrado en el sofá de su casa, no tenia misiones, su equipo estaba entrenando cada uno por su cuenta, Kioku saldría de la academia en varias horas, en pocas palabras Hatake Kakashi tenia el día libre.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Un largo suspiro surgió de su boca y con una pereza casi inhumana se levanto a abrir la puerta, le sorprendió ver a Iruka parado en su puerta, frunció el entrecejo e Iruka lo miro con algo de abochornamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Iruka? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Creo que tendrás que venir conmigo, Kakashi –le dijo Iruka y este frunció mas el entrecejo –bueno, sucedió algo en la academia –Kakashi se asusto un poco –no te preocupes, Kioku esta bien…es solo que…tuvo algunos problemas con su profesora y ella solicito hablar contigo, al parecer esta castigada.

Kakashi miro incrédulo a Iruka y luego suspiro, aunque seguía algo confundido, por su mente jamás había pasado la idea de que Kioku se metiera en problemas, puesto que todos decían que se parecía a el hasta en la manera de ser, pero bueno, tal vez y pudo haber sacado algo de Rin.

X

X

X

Entro en la oficina principal de la academia y vio a Kioku sentada en un pequeño banco, afuera de lo que parecía ser la oficina del director, aunque, obviamente que de aquella academia el director era el Hokage; ella lo vio y de inmediato su cara de puso roja, aunque fue difícil para el descifrar si fue por ira, por vergüenza o por que simplemente se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

-Kakashi-San… -lo llamo la profesora –gracias por venir y lamento haberlo molestado –le dijo y Kakashi suspiro, el no estaba demasiado para esas formalidades –por favor pase.

Kakashi le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kioku, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, Kakashi le guiño su único ojo visible y entro tras la profesora.

-¿Qué ocurre con Kioku? –pregunto, después de sentarse.

-Bueno, vera, su hija a sido muy buena alumna, solo que hoy…al parecer se descontrolo un poco.

-Pues entonces eso si es demasiado raro, Kioku es muy buena niña, como usted dice –comento el.

-Bueno, si, pero el punto es de que hoy, toda la clase estaba armando jaleó, usted sabe fue una clase especial de kunoichis y las sacamos fuera, para que no interrumpieran las clases de los hombres, pues bueno, al decirles que guardaran silencio, la niña me contesto… -Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente tenia que estar hablando de otra niña, aunque su hija tenia fama de apelar contra el en cosas que a ella no le parecían.

-¿Solo hizo eso? –pregunto Kakashi. -¿Qué dijo?

-Bueno, por que no mejor se lo pregunta usted a ella –dijo la profesora y fue a llamarla.

Kioku entro con aire resuelto, aunque con la vista hacia el suelo y se sentó a un lado de su padre, quien la miro con una sonrisita ligera en los labios.

-y bien, Hatake-San, ¿por que no le dices a tu padre lo que hiciste?

-Ya le dije, Sensei, yo no hice nada, tan solo le dije que ninguna de nosotras podría obedecer a menos de que nos lo pidiera algo por favor ¡Papi, ella nos grito que guardáramos silencio! –dijo la niña con toda sinceridad.

Kakashi tuvo que transformar rápidamente su risa en una tos, y miro a la profesora que tenia la cara plasmada con algo de disgusto, Kioku miraba fijamente a su padre.

-Pero eso no es todo, ella suele platicar durante las clases con sus compañeras… -añadió la profesora.

-¿Qué niña de cuatro años no lo hace? Además con el otro problema estoy muy de acuerdo con mi hija –comento Kakashi, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho –usted no puede obligar a los niños a que guarden silencio si esta gritando como una histérica. –Ahora fue el turno de Kioku de ahogar una risita –escuche, profesora, yo también soy maestro, tal vez no a tal grado como usted ni con tantos años pero se como es manejar esto con los alumnos y gritarle a un montón de niños por X razón, no es la solución.

La profesora se sonrojo levemente y bajo la vista, Kakashi le guiñó un ojo a su hija y luego suspiro largamente.

-Pero, claro que esta niña no respeto las normas de la academia, así que si me disculpa quisiera sancionarla en privado –añadió con severidad y la cara de Kioku cambio por completo.

-Seguro, seguro, cuando termine tu padre contigo, Kioku, vuelve al salón, las clases aun no han terminado –le dijo la profesora y salio de la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Kakashi se recargo en un brazo, para poder mirar a Kioku tranquilamente.

-Eso no fue actuado ¿cierto? –inquirió la niña con cierto miedo.

-bueno, la mitad… -admitió Kakashi –Kio, tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy capaz de regañarte, pero eso no significa que los demás no lo hagan, y mucho menos esa mujer… -fingió estremecerse.

-¿Qué paso con mi Sensei, papi? –pregunto la niña con mucho interés.

-Nada cariño, nada –añadió rápidamente antes de que su hija preguntara mas y el mismo se descubriera de que ella fue una de las kunoichis con las que se imagino a su madre –mejor vuelve a clase.

-Papi ¿aun sigues recordando nuestro trato, verdad? –dijo la niña, recargándose en las rodillas de su papa, para poder tener un mejor ángulo de sus ojos castaños contra los negros.

-Claro que lo hago, cariño –dijo Kakashi, atragantándose un poco -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es solo que espero que estés trabajando en eso. –dijo la niña con una alegre sonrisa y Kakashi se sonrojo levemente.

-Anda, ya, vete a clase…

Cuando se quedo solo, soltó una risita nerviosa y salia de la oficina, cuando ya iba para afuera, se escucho un enorme jaleo y la conocida voz de Anko le llego hasta sus oídos, era evidente que le estaba recriminando algo a un estudiante por haber echado un vistazo dentro de su gabardina.

-…y si me entero de que volviste a hacer algo así, niño pervertido, te la veras conmigo! –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo y pudo ver a Anko sosteniendo a Konohamaru por los oídos.

-Anko, será mejor que lo sueltes, no creo que a Hokage-Sama le agrade si te ve haciéndole eso a su nieto –le dijo Kakashi con voz impasible, por lo menos eso era lo único que podía controlar, ya que su estomago se había puesto a dar miles de giros.

-Ah…Hatake, contigo quería hablar –le dijo ella, al fin soltando a Konohamaru, quien sin perder oportunidad hecho a correr y desapareció mas rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho Kakashi –no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

-¿y quien dijo que pensé que era algo malo? –le pregunto Kakashi, sacando su libro.

-El pequeño pedazo de piel que se te ve, palideció, Hatake, es obvió que te asustaste –le respondió Anko –bueno, el punto es de que te quería decir que..

-Ya no me voy a volver a acostar contigo, por más que me lo ruegues –le dijo Kakashi –esta bien que Kioku me pidió un hermanito, pero…no es para tanto.

-Es de eso precisamente de lo que quería hablar –le dijo Anko, sonrojándose ligeramente, el Icha Icha callo al suelo estrépito, dejando a Kakashi anonadado, viendo a Anko con los ojos algo desorbitados.

_**Bueno, no tengo nada **__**más que decir salvo:**_

_**Lamento la tardanza **_

_**Y**_

_**Espero sus reviews y comentarios no tan positivos!**_

_**Los qero muzhote! Y gracias por perder su tiempo en esta historia! ^^**_

3


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

_**Disclaimers-. Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia (**__**excepto Hatake Kioku) me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sensei (quien al parecer terminara haciendo una historia yaoi con la pareja SasuNaru xD) **_

_-¿de que estas hablando? –las palabras surgieron torpemente de la boca de Kakashi y Anko se cruzo de brazos, bajo la mirada y Kakashi palideció._

_ -tranquilo Hatake…no quiero que te me desmayes sin saber que es lo que tengo que decirte –le dijo ella, intentando adoptar un tono burlón, aunque estaba temblando completamente –no creo que…esto os incumba mucho._

_ -Anko, por amor a Dios…dímelo de una buena vez._

_ -Repito cálmate. No….no es tan grave –dudo un poco y Kakashi la tomo por los hombros –de acuerdo, de acuerdo, Hatake…yo…yo estoy embarazada._

_ Este la soltó de inmediato y se fue contra la pared, respirando rápidamente, mirándola fijamente y esta se acerco rápidamente a el, tomándolo de los brazos para evitar que callera al suelo._

_ -Hatake…tranquilo, respira –le dijo ella y este reacciono de inmediato._

_ -¿me dices que me calme? ¡Anko estas embarazada! Y para empezar no debería de haber pasado aquello…un segundo ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada si…? –le grito, tapándose la cara._

_ -¿puedo terminar? –Le dijo ella, controlando las lagrimas –Hatake, es obvio que no puedo estar embarazada de ti ya que no te viniste dentro –le dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz ligeramente –eso es lo que te quería decir, para que no lo malinterpretes._

_ -¿entonces quien…? –pregunto Kakashi, recuperando poco a poco el color y el aliento._

_ -Genma –dijo ella con toda seguridad y se quito disimuladamente una lágrima la mejilla._

_ -¿y el lo sabe? –le pregunto Kakashi, observando con curiosidad su reacción ¿Qué no se supone que una mujer debe de estar feliz por que esta embarazada?_

_ -No hoy, apenas se lo comunicare –le dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa y Kakashi la abrazo -¿Qué…que haces?_

_ -Felicidades…supongo… -le dijo el y ella hizo lo posible por contener el llanto –bueno, también a Genma._

_ -Basta ya, Hatake…el ser cariñoso no te queda –le dijo ella con un hipido risita –ahora me voy, creo que tengo que comunicárselo a el. –le dijo, dándole un puñetazo algo fuerte en el hombro y dándose la vuelta_

_ -Pero antes, Anko… -le dijo Kakashi, tomándola de un brazo -¿Por qué lloras?_

_ -Son lagrimas de felicidad, Kakashi ¿no lo ves obvio? –le dijo ella, soltándose rápidamente de su brazo –nos vemos._

_ Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejo, dejando a Kakashi solo en medio del pasillo, sintiendo la mirada en la espalda de el, por lo que apresuro un poco mas el paso._

_ En cuanto desapareció de la vista de Kakashi, Anko se recargo en una pared y se deslizo hasta quedar totalmente desparramada en el suelo. Respirando rápidamente para evitar que se soltara llorando, no quería parecer una niña pequeña que lloraba por cualquier tontería, aunque estaba claro que aquello no era una tontería. Se paso distraídamente por su vientre y lamento el no desear completamente a esa personita que crecía dentro de ella y sobre todo, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como pare soportar aquello._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_ Kakashi al ver que no tenía mucho caso regresarse hasta su casa, para volver a ir a la academia por Kioku, por lo que se sentó plácidamente en una de las bancas del parque y saco su libro, pero aun así, no se podía concentrar en la lectura. Lo que le había dicho Anko lo tenía completamente confundido, algo en su rostro no le daba confianza, las lagrimas en sus mejillas…la duda en su voz…algo no le cuadraba, pero, era cierto lo que ella le dijo, no había ninguna forma de que ella se embarazara si jamás culminaron aquel acto, gracias a Kioku, por supuesto._

_ -Kakashi, regresa a la tierra –dijo una voz y este pego un respingo, Asuma se rio plácidamente y este lo miro con cara de pocos amigos -¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? _

_ -No, tengo nada, Asuma –le dijo Kakashi, buscando de mala gana la pagina en la que estaba intentando concentrarse -¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_ -iba paseando por aquí…y te vi tan concentrado en tu lectura que decidí acercarme para ver si la parte si era interesante y entonces me di cuenta de que no estabas totalmente concentrado en la lectura –le dijo Asuma, encendiendo su habitual cigarrillo._

_ -vaya que eres observador –le dijo Kakashi, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su bolsillo –la verdad no sé ni porque me siento tan mal… -le dijo en un suspiro._

_ -hace años que tú no tienes ningún problema, más bien diría que justamente serán cinco este diecisiete de abril. –le dijo Asuma._

_ -Si, hasta que Anko apareció hasta hace poco –escondió la cabeza entre las manos –no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que paso…no sé ni siquiera por qué me deje llevar tan…horriblemente…por ella…_

_ -hablas del pequeño accidente ¿cierto?_

_ -No creo que haya sido tan pequeño. Asuma ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo jure que no iba a haber otra mujer en mi vida más que Rin y Kioku…y obviamente que por ella se…se…se arruino todo –se apretó mas las manos contra la cara y Asuma se movió algo incomodo –solamente le di falsas esperanzas a ella…y sobre todo a Kioku… ¿Por qué me tuve que meter con ella si apenas y la considero como una amiga?_

_ -Pero, Kakashi, yo vi mucho más feliz a Kioku después de lo que paso aquel día ¿tu no? –le dijo él, dando una profunda calada a su fiel cigarro –no creo que a ella le haya afectado mucho en absoluto. Además, tu sabes cómo es Anko, ambos lo sabemos, a ella le importa un soberano cacahuate el que tu no la quieras, ya sabes lo que paso con Genma, una semana después y ya estaba muy feliz con él._

_ -¿pero es que todavía no lo sabes? –le pregunto Kakashi, mirando de pronto a Asuma, por lo menos aquello no se había hecho ningún chisme._

_ -¿el qué? –se extraño Asuma._

_ -bueno, digamos que…que…Anko esta –el solo de pensar la palabra le creaba un nudo en la garganta –ella me dijo que estaba embarazada –Asuma empezó a toser con fuerza, entre su sorpresa se había tragado todo el humo del cigarro –no os preocupes, según ella no es mío, si no de Genma, y yo la verdad no dudo de ella._

_ -¡Pero Kakashi! –exclamo Asuma totalmente alarmado -¿y si ella te mintió? Creo que ella todavía no ha tenido tiempo de hacerlo con Genma si empezaron a salir cinco días después de que tu y ella…y ya sabes que Genma se las hace demasiado largas._

_ -Pues creo que con ella no es así…o yo que se… -le dijo Kakashi. –pero…bueno…da lo mismo…_

_ Se quedo un momento viendo el cielo, totalmente ofuscado, maldita sea con Asuma, el por alguna razón siempre hacia que cualquier persona que hablara con el dudara o entrara en razón, según el caso y en su caso, estaba empezando a dudar pero ¿de verdad que estaba traicionando la memoria de Rin? Aunque estaba casi seguro de que Rin querría lo mejor para él, pero no por eso significaba el meterse con una alguien que no era más que una chiquilla a sus ojos._

_ -arghh…te odio, Asuma… -mascullo y este rio con algo de nerviosismo._

_ -Bueno, será mejor que vaya por Kioku… -suspiro y se puso de pie._

_ Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna prisa. Asuma se le quedo mirando, hasta que un sollozo lo hizo desviar la vista._

_ -¿Anko? ¿Qué haces ahí? –Pregunto este, girando la cabeza para ver el rastro de una gabardina café que estaba detrás de su banca -¿Anko?_

_ -Olvida que estuve aquí ¿quieres? –le dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz, y saliendo de detrás del árbol, con una mano en el árbol –es solo que pensé que vomitoria y me senté en el árbol y…los escuche –la voz se le quebró un poco._

_ -Anko… ¿es cierto que es de Genma? –le dijo Asuma, haciéndole un campo en la banca._

_ -El lo ha querido así –le dijo ella, dándose la vuelta con las palabras aun en su cabeza "No la tomo ni siquiera como una amiga"_

* * *

_**Konnbanwa!!!!**_

_**Jeje CREO QUE SI LA REGE!!! En serio, no se por qué me salió esto TT__TT solo espero que os guste y nos vemos en los próximos capítulos!**_

_**Jaja la serie recomendada si eres un fanático del ecchi o harem… es…**_

_**LADIES VS BUTLERS!**_

_**Y de los vampiros…**_

_**DANCE IN THE VAMPIRE BUND!**_

_**O KARIN: THE CHIBI VAMPIRE**_

_**Por cierto….**_

_**¿alguien sabe que demonios va a pasar con Vampire Knight? ¿estan de nuevo pasando los mangas? ¿o es la tercera temporada? NO ENTIENDO!!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl**_

3


End file.
